


Bouquet Catching

by bubblebuttstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebuttstilinski/pseuds/bubblebuttstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "We’ve been dating forever, and you just caught the bouquet at our friend’s wedding"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet Catching

“Huh. That was unexpected.”

“Yeah.”

“Definitely didn’t see that coming.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean you weren’t even anywhere near them.”

“Yeah. Kira has a pretty bad arm.”

“You’re telling me. Oh, by the way you still have a flower petal in your hair.”

“I can’t believe she whacked me in the head with her bouquet while I was in line for food.”

“In her defense, I think she was looking at Scott when it happened. Y’know how they get. All dreamy eyed and star struck with each other. Like gag me now.”

“Ha, ironic since they told me yesterday that _we_ were a gag worthy couple.”

“What?! How dare they say that! After all the effort I put in as their best man! Plus, they’re the ones who introduced us! Unbelievable.”

“Yeah. Hey, Stiles?”

“What is it big guy?” Stiles asked back.

“What am I supposed to do with this bouquet?” Derek asked perplexedly.

“Well, technically, you’re supposed to be a blushing bride-to-be, but you’re not a blushing or a bride anything,” Stiles explained.

“Whose fault is that?”

“Hey, dude, I’m the one who said we should have had a quickie in the bathroom before the ceremony.”

“I didn’t mean that! I meant the bride part,” Derek exclaimed while a light dusting of pink fell over the tips of his ears.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you, uh, want to be a bride?”

“I think I have too much penis for that.”

“Dude, don’t gender stereotype. Guys can be beautiful brides if they want. Or like transsexuals! Or those who are-”

“Right I’m sorry,” Derek apologized as he cut off Stiles’ rant. He knew Stiles. If he let him continue they were going to be there for a long time. Most likely several years.

“Yeah, you should be,” Stiles puffed out exaggeratedly.

“I am,” Derek responded back in a placating tone.

Hearing Derek’s response, Stiles returned to what they were talking about previously. He had a thrilled, if not manic grin and an animated jitter in his step as he asked Derek the following.

“So, you wanna get married? Ooooh, I know! I dare you to go with me to Vegas and elope.”

“Did you just ask me to marry you? Through a dare? At our friends’ wedding?” Derek asked baffled.

“Well, now I’m double dog daring you. C’mon Derek! It’s tradition! Don’t be a chicken. Do it!!!” He elongated the last phrase by lengthening out the vowels.

“Oh god. I’m marrying an idiot.” Derek said while rolling his eyes upward.

“You’re going to marry me?!” Stiles questioned in disbelief. He was clearly joking and was taken aback by Derek’s slip of tongue.

“Yes, Stiles. However, it will not be a quickie in Vegas. We’re doing a real, honest to god wedding.” Derek’s eyes squinted like they usually did when he was being serious.

“Sweet. Love you,” Stiles tenderly declared.

“I love you too, dork,” Derek affectionately retorted back.

“Hey, guys! You guys having a good time?” Scott exclaimed while sidling up to them.

“Yeah. Stiles here just dared me to marry him and now we’re engaged,” Derek said in a deadpan voice.

Scott laughed at the both of them, but quietened down when he saw the set of Stile’s face.

“Oh, no. You’re serious. You’re both being serious.”

“As a heart attack, buddy,” Stiles quipped back full-heartedly. His grin had widened so much it hurt to look at his face, not like Derek ever stopped.

“At least I get to be your best man right?” Scott asked excitedly, seeming to come around to the idea.

“Of course buddy. Who else would I trust with all the best man responsibilities? Plus, it’ll be pay back for your wedding,” Stiles proudly stated. Scott groaned at the insinuation.

“Sorry, dude,” Scott replied while wincing.

“No problem. What are best friends for? Now go dance with your bride. She’s been giving you looks this whole time, and I’m getting nauseated by all the love,” Stiles stated. His hands started shooing Scott away, while a joyful grin was spreading across his lips.

At the mention of Kira, Scott honed in on her and left the engaged couple to themselves.

“So. We’re engaged,” Derek muttered quietly.

“Yep,” Stiles happily replied back, making the ‘p’ sound pop, “Now, you’ll never get rid of me.”

“Couldn’t even if I tried,” he smoothly replied back with a small smirk.

“Oh, ha ha,” he sarcastically responded back.

Derek closed his hands around Stiles hips and spun him around. With a small, pleased smile on his lips he leaned forward. He quietly pressed his lips against Stiles’ and fluttered his eyelids closed. Stiles’ grip on Derek’s waist strengthened as they slowly swayed to the music playing. After a breathtaking moment they parted diminutively from each and smiled.

“Happy first engagement kiss,” Derek whispered quietly against Stiles’ temple.

“Happy first engagement kiss to you too,” Stiles whispered back.

They quietly swayed under the appeasing lights before Stiles murmured again.

“I double dog dare you to never tell my dad, your family, or anyone we know, how I proposed.”

“I’m pretty sure Scott is telling everyone for us.” Derek said as he looked onto the dance floor where Scott seemed to be exclaiming and making loud gestures with his hands while everyone else looked over at them. They seemed to be divided between abject horror (Kira’s family) and ‘almost-peeing-myself’ hilarity (everyone else they know…mostly Erica and Laura).

Stiles thumped his head onto Derek’s shoulder and groaned pitifully.

“Yeah, also I think your dad is headed this way. P.s. he looks pissed,” Derek responded as his body stopped swaying.

“I double dog dare you to run away very fast.” Stiles quickly hissed.

“Way ahead of you.” Derek uttered back. The both of them took off in a flurry of limbs as they tried to navigate around all of the tables and guests. In the background amongst the chatter of guests mingling, and the band playing, you could hear a grown man yell, “Stiles! Derek deserves better than your double dog dares! Come back here!” Stiles and Derek never looked back as they ran hand-in-hand, laughing with each other.

______

A year later at their wedding, they walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand and never looked back.

______

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, my URL is @bubblebuttstilinski :D
> 
> P.S. If you find any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to send me a message about them! :>


End file.
